Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 5-Cracking Knuckles: Crystallised
This is episode 5 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode Knuckles is worrying about the M.E. and withers away. Then, Eggman come out of the shadows. Knuckles: What do you want, Eggman? Eggman: Gaah!(collaspes, starts crying) Please, help me, Knuckles! Knuckles: Huh?(Eggman grabs his hands) Gaah! Eggman: If we don't do soething fast, Sonic could make us prisioners on this planet forever! Knuckles: Huh? Eggman: If we can gather all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, there's a fighting chance we may be able to somehow reverse the effect that sent us to this world and return to where we came from! Knuckles: Huh? Eggman: Sonic knew he could use the Chaos Emeralds to warp himself through time and space! That's the reason he attacked Chaos Control! And his raccoon friend believed him! He'd found out I'd collected all the Chaos Emeralds to keep them out of his grasp! You know how reckless Sonic is! I was afraid of what he would do if he got hold of the Emeralds, so I set up defenses. But there was no stopping Sonic! He was determined to push his selfish serach for thrills and chills all the way this time, no matter who got hurt! Finally, Sonic invaded Chaos Control and to my horror, he finally achieved his goal! Sonic destroyed Chaos Control and sent us all here, just for the fun of it!(we all know thats a lie...) Knuckles: Sonic... that's crazy... Eggman: I've changed my ways and want to live in peace but Sonic won't let me! (bit with faces) Oh! What will I do?! He won't even give me a chance to fix things! I want to get us back but when I found one of the Chaos Emeralds you know what happened? Sonic snatched it from me, and said he's going to stay here as long as he pleases!(lie..) Knuckles: Mmm, that selfish hog! Eggman: He says we can't leave here until he says so! He thinks this world's alot more fun than ours, and if we don't agree, it's our tough luck! Knuckles: Rrrr! Eggman: You'd think he'd be more concerned about his buddy. Knuckles: Sonic isn't my buddy!(Oh yeah, how'd you and him and Tails make team sonic hum?) I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning everything into a game! Either Sonic gives us that Emerald or I'm going to take it from him! Eggman: Be careful, Sonic says he'll crush anyone who tries to get it back! Knuckles: So then, a battle 'till the bitter end! Eggman: (thoughts) My Sonic Chronic troubles are over! intro plays Chris: A Chaos Emerald. Does anybody know where they come from or how they work? Tails: Nobody knows much except that they're real powerful! Crystal: Yup! We're almost just as confused as you, Chris! Chuck: I hope my analysis reveals something about it's makeup! Crystal:(thoughts) What do you mean? knocking Everyone: Huh? Ella: I know you're in there! You have to let me in as I'm issuing a dirt alert! Chris: Oh no! It's Ella! Quick, Tails and Crystal, hide! Crystal: I'm hiding under the machine! Tails: Uh? Uh? Ella comes in, Tails pretends to be a stuffed toy. Ella starts complaining, I can't pick out what she's saying. Ella notices Tails Ella: Aah! He's so precious! Is this your toy? Crystal: (thoughts) Great job, Tails! Chris: Uh, I'm taking care of it! Ella: Aaah! It almost looks real to me!(stares at Tails, tails looks at her) Chris: I uh, think I'll go outside and play! Chuck: (picks up Crystal, who also pretends to be a stuffed toy) Uh, me too! They both run out. Chris: Wow, Tails that was a close call! Chuck: You too Crystal! Crystal: Aw thanks(that was in a whisper) Chuck: We sure fooled her! Chris: Yeah! ha ha! Crystal: I'm going to see if I can get up to Sonic!(leaves to go on roof) Sonic: Can't I nap in peace? Crystal: They're gone, Sonic, but I'll be extra quiet for you. Okay? Sonic: Okay! Chris: Ha ha ha(bumps into Mr Tanaka) Uahh! Tanaka: Master Chris, what may I ask is going on? Chris: We're uh, just playing capture the stuffed animal. Uh ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa! Uh bye!(runs off with Tails) Tanaka and Chuck fight. Amy bumps into Chris and Tails. Chris: Uh? Amy! You know it's dangerous to wander around here! Amy: I just saw a news report. It looks like they found another Chaos Emerald! Chris and Tails: Huh? News Reporter: The strange energy spikes coming from the Silver Valley area are causing malfunxction with computers and machinery across the entire reigon! (continues with blabber) Tails: I bet it's a Chaos Emerald! Chris: You know, Silver Valley isn't very far from here! Let's check it out! Amy: Hey, Sonic, you heard the news? Sonic: Huh? Crystal: What is it, Amy? Amy: We're going to Silver Valley. Come along, and we'll have a picnic there! Crystal: (thoughts) Okay, what about Silver Valley? Tails: But we're going for the Emerald. Sonic: No, I've been there before. Crystal: And why do you want to go to Silver Valley? Amy: Oh! You went without me? Crystal: She obviously didn't hear me. Amy: Oh, so you stopped there on one of your runs huh? Sonic: Yep. You guessed it. Crystal: Oh, Amy... Amy: Fine Sonic! Come on! We'll have more fun there anyhow! Crystal: Awkward... I wonder what she was really asking, something's telling me we'll find out! Sonic: I think you're just imagining things. Down below. Chris: How can we get there without a car? My grandpas resting and I can't ask Mr Tanaka to drive. Tails: If I drive, I'm gonna get spotted! Chris: What can we do? Tails: Hey, I know how we'll get there! on train everyone stares ???: They're so cute! ???: Isn't he a little old for those toys Chris: Uhh, they're all staring... Tails: Don't worry Chris, we're almost at our stop! Amy: Hey Chris, I need to blink, what do I do? Uh! Little girl: Hey Mummy, can I have one of these?(pulling Amy's ear) Hey Mummy, lookit! You said I could have a toy if I was good! I want it, I want(Amy kicks her) itAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts crying) Amy: (thoughts) Aah. Now if I could only blink, everything would be perfect! back at home Sonic wakes up. Crystal: Had a nice nap, Sonic? Sonic: Yeah... Bokkun comes down. Sonic and Crystal: Huh? Bokkun:(gets blowing up tv) Uugh! Ha ha! Message for you!(tv starts playing) Hre you go! Knuckles(on recording): Sonic, I'm sick of all your selfish stunts! This time, you've gone too far! I'm challenging you to a showdown! Meet me in Silver Valley in 1 hour and don't be late! Crystal: This might be my nagging. Eggman(on recording): This message was brought to you by the Eggman Empire which is not responsible for it's content... except this part!(tv blows up) Sonic and Crystal: Wlllaah! Bokkun: Haa ha ha ha ha! Sonic: (looks blown up) Uhuh! Hmm! Knuckles is gonna regret that! Crystal: (in thoughts) And Eggman... Sonic: Comin' Crystal? Crystal: Yeah! Crystal jumps on Sonic's back and they go to Silver Valley. Tails: This picnic was a super idea Amy! Chris: It was worth the trip, even if there are no Emeralds! Amy: Shouldn't there be lots of people here if they found a Chaos Emerald? Tails: Maybe something else caused the energy spikes! Chris: I guess it must've been a mistake. We can still have some fun while we're here! Tails: We could take a hike in the mountains, or go swimming in the lake! robot appears Chris, Amy, Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris, Amy and Tails try to run, but get captured. Tails: Uah! Chris: Eggman... Eggman: He he he! Chris: You rat! You tricked them into broadcasting that news story! Eggman: Ur ur ur urrrrrr! I generated artificial energy spikes just like the one's made by Chaos Emeralds! It isn't my fault those loosehounds bark up the wrong tree! Tails: I hate to admit it, but even Eggman had me outfoxed. Chris: Huh? Amy: Well his plan fails cause we're outta here!(repeditely hits it with hammer) Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You can't leave! I need you in case my first plan to beat Sonic fails! Amy: Sonic isn't here! Eggman: he he he he heeee! He'll be here any second now! Knuckles:(thoughts) Where's Sonic? He should've been here by now.(opens eyes) Sonic: Hey there Knuckles! Crystal: Now back away slowly, Crystal...(watches from a distance) Knuckles: You're late, slowpoke. Sonic: Yeah, well, I stopped to enjoy the scenery with Crystal. This planet is pretty cool! Crystal:(thoughts) Why is he suddenly acting like he's in love with the planet or something? Sonic: It's nice here. Crystal: (facepalms) Sonic: Yeeah, you'd like this world too if you weren't such a party pooper! Crystal: (thoughts)don't we want to get back to our worlds? Knuckles: Enough talk. Let's go! Sonic: Aw relax would ya? We have all afternoon to duke it out buddy boy! Knuckles: I'm not your buddy and don't forget it, smart allic! Now put 'em up! I didn't come here to sniff the flowers! Crystal:(thoughts) At this rate, it'd take all day to finish the fight! Sonic: That's your loss. You don't know what you're missing! But if you'd rather get clobbered by me! Knuckles: Shut up! Give me the Emerald you stole, or else! Rrrr! Sonic: Huh? Your brain's even slower than your feet! Knuckles: Rr? RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Crystal: (thoughts) If Sonic doesn't start fighting as promised, I'm gonna- Sonic tosses flower and gets ready to fight Knux. Knux tries to punch Sonic, but he gets away twice. Crystal: Well, he really should think before he fights the fastest hedgehog in the world. He he... they resume fighting, Sonic kicks, Knux dodges. Crystal: I don't see how anyone could avoid Sonic's fast legs! They continue fighting over water, Crystal follows at a safe distance. They climb/run up a cliff wall. Sonic gets up a tree Sonic: Oh! Not a bad view! Knuckles: Rr! Sonic: Woaah! Crystal: (thoughts) Sonic, you idiot... Knuckles throws tree Sonic: WOOOOAAAAH!!!!!(falls, but lands safely) Crystal: Phew! Lucky Sonic landed! Sonic dodges numerous trees Knux punches down. So does Crystal. Sonic skids then get's luanhced up, then does a 2D spin dash on a tree(well that's a first...) Crystal: Spinning, nobody can avoid that... Sonic and Knuckles tumble down hill into a pond. Sonic: Hey! Help me! Uahh! Uh! Crystal: Sonic, you baby! Sonic: It's lucky I landed in the kiddie pool! Huuurh! Crystal: About time! Sonic: Get ready, you're going down, Knuckles! Knuckles: Huh! Let's end this now! meanwhile... Eggman: Go, Knuckles! Show Sonic he can't keep us stuck here! Our only hope is if you trounce that tyrant! Crystal: (thoughts) Am I hearing things, or is that Eggman...?(taps ear) Chris: Sonic! Amy: Do they have to fight right now? Can't they free us first? Tails: (he opens a hatch) There! Amy: Huh? Chris: Good work! How'd you do it? Tails: I... used my screwdriver. Chris: You're really handy! Tails: No big deal! Now I just have to figure out how this thing's wired... Amy: We don't have time for this, Tails! Step aside! I'll fix that robot! Chris: Aah! Tails: AAAAAAHHH!!!!!! DON'T DO IT AMY!!!! Amy blows up robot. Sonic: Huh? Crystal: What's that?! Knuckles punches Sonic. Crystal: Sonic! Look!(thoughts) That's Eggman! Eggman: Get him, Knuckles!(but facing in the right direction this time...) Sonic: It's Eggman!(lands, runs off with Crystal) Knuckles: Get back here!!!!!!!! You quitter! Sonic: We'll settle this later! Crystal: Ciao! They zoom off. Amy: HEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!! Get us down from hereeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Eggman: Look what you've done You've wrecked my robot! And It isn't even insured! Crystal:(who was already off Sonic's back) That's your loss, Eggman! Sonic beats the robot up. Chris, Amy, Tails: WLLAAAHH!!!!!! Sonic: Hey, guys, what's up? Crystal: We're glad you managed to note us out! Chris: Thanks Sonic! Crystal: (thoughts) Now I wonder how we're gonna get them down... Eggman: It's not over, Sonic! My robot may be down, but it certainly isn't out! Sonic: Huh? Crystal: Oh great! Eggman: Attack! robot attacks, sonic tries to hide, but fails, crystal dodges. Sonic: Uh oh! Knuckles comes in and breaks a bit of the robot. Eggman: Oooh! Knuckles: This is a battle between Sonic and ME! I'll fight my way! Sonic shrugs, Crystal just crosses her arms. Eggman: Fight your way!!! If your going to insist on having a clean fight then I'm going to start playing dirty! Crystal: Bad pun, Eggman, just bad. he flies the robot to the other side of the lake. Knuckles: Huh? Sonic: Huuh? Crystal: Huuuuuuuh? Eggman: Plan A didn't work, now I'll have to go to Plan B. 'BRING ME THAT CHAOS EMERALD, OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN! Knuckles: What is this? Eggman swore to me that all he wanted was to live in peace! Sonic: He's sure tricky, isn't he? Crystal:(thoughts) That voice again... Knuckles: That swindler! He lied! Crystal: Exactly! Sonic: You're catching on, pal! Crystal crosses her arms again. Eggman: Sonic! Sonic: Hm? Crystal opens one eye suspiciously. Eggman: We all know your weak spot is water! So I stuck your friends over there, where you can'tsave them without treading H20! Sonic: Yeah, that's what you think!(runs around the lake, blasts the robots legs) Eggman: Huh? Crystal: You really should think where you are, around a bend, idiot Eggman! Eggman: Showoffs. Sonic: You all right? Crystal:(runs over) You guys okay? Chris: I'm okay! Amy: Oooh! (starts hugging Sonic and crying) Sonic: Take it easy Amy! Amy: I just knew you'd come here to save me! Crystal: (thoughts) Uuh, technically, we got called by Knuckles to fight, not "Save Amy" Sonic, Amy and Crystal: Huh? Everyone starts running! Eggman: I'm not calling it quits yet Sonic! You only had a preview of this robots fire power! You and your friends are through! Eggman's robot starts firing bullets everywhere. Strangely they don't hit Egghead. Eggman: I've got you now! bullets still firing Knuckles: Uh! Let me take care of Eggman! Sonic: O-kaay! Knux runs really fast beats up robot to Eggman. Eggman: You! Knuckles: You liar!(punches Eggmans mobile thing) Eggman: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then Knuckles punches the robot so hard it explodes, almost sending him turmoiling, but Sonic saves him. Crystal: Sonic! Knuckles! Later... they land Amy: SOOOONIIIIIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal: You guys! You're okay! Chris: You both made it! Sonic: Yeah! Knuckles and I had it all under control! Crystal: (thoiughts) Oh, really? Knuckles: Hm! Chris: Huh? Knuckles?! Knuckles: Hm! Amy: Hm! I bet you want to apologise to Sonic for believing all the lies Eggman told about him! And you probably wanna thank him too, only you're too proud! Knuckles: Zip it! Amy: Hm? Knuckles: Hm hm hm hm hm! Chris, Tails, Sonic, Crystal: (laugh) Knuckles: Hm, later! END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised